


W1Bo—805

by RedSorghum



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSorghum/pseuds/RedSorghum
Summary: 仿生人W与他的伴侣
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	W1Bo—805

2120年人类社会灭绝的第100年，世界在仿生机器人的主导下有条不紊的继续着。

W1Bo—805拖着残破的左腿穿过一条条小巷，手上提着一桶机油和一卷劣质的仿生皮肤，怀里抱着一小包野生果子，这是他从野外捡的，为此还划破了小腿的皮肤，生生露出里面破旧的铜铁。

W序号的仿生机器人在2120年算得上文物出土，他们是最早的一批仿生机器人，100年前由人类之手锻造出来产物，也被认定为是即将面临淘汰的废铁。

W1Bo—805却从不这样认为，说起来好笑，即使他一身的废铜烂铁，却荒谬的认为自己是一名人类，一个需要喝汽油修补皮肤的人类。

“砰砰”W1Bo—805敲了敲门，搂紧了怀里那一小包果子，觉得胸口也有一颗心跟着跳动起来，看吧，这是他人类的证明。

被叫做赞赞的男人是他的人类伴侣，自己重启醒来后看到的第一个人，世界上唯一幸存的人类，被他当宝贝一样藏在自己家里。

“真乖，快进来。”赞赞摸了摸他的头，顺手接过了他手上的东西，只一眼两道漂亮的眉毛就皱了起来“是不是又把自己弄伤了?”

W1Bo—805下意识模仿着他绞紧了眉头，猜测这是人类不开心的表现，于是便咧起嘴角逗乐，吃吃地说“没事...就...一点点...赞赞给我...补回来...就行。”

赞赞闻言眉头皱得更紧了，嘴巴像个小青蛙一样鼓了起来，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。

“可爱...赞赞可爱。”W1Bo—805眼睛圆溜溜地盯着他，词库里就蹦出了这个形容词。

“拿你没办法！”赞赞叹了口气，提着东西转身回了房。

那是他专属的工作间，赞赞总在里头忙活，也不知道捣腾些啥，每次出来手上都带着一堆小零件，嚷嚷着要给W1Bo—805换上，也多得这些小东西，W1Bo—805才没有报废。

但W1Bo—805宁愿不要这些东西，每次赞赞从工作间里出来，状态都很糟糕，且随着次数的增多每况愈下，用机器人的话来比喻，就像把好的零件一点点地掏出来换上了劣质的废铁。

不过这次赞赞没在里头捣鼓多久，约莫一小时就撑着墙出来了，手上还拿着那卷仿生皮肤，喜笑颜开的对坐在沙发上的W1Bo—805说“一博快看看，给你升级了噢，诺把裤腿扒起来。”

“好的。”W1Bo—805顺从地把小腿搭到了面前的小钢桌上，低垂着眉眼研究那块漂亮的仿生皮，半饷歪着头表现出一副疑惑的样子来“赞赞...为什么...变化?”

赞赞正调着粘合剂，闻言又对他咧嘴一笑“赞赞厉害呗。”

“嗯！”W1Bo—805重重地点了点头表示认同。赞赞厉害他是知道的，因为粗心的W1Bo—805总会把自己本就不牢固的皮肤弄得破破烂烂，且像他这种被时代淘汰的机器人常年手头拮据，在市场上根本换不到什么好东西。

但赞赞总是神奇的，能把最不起眼的东西变废为宝，如今他身上的绝大部分皮肤都被整改的如同真正人类的一般优质，刚才出去还被石油提供商夸了呢。

可赞赞太辛苦了，耗尽了人类所谓的“心血”，身体变得越来越差，即使大夏天也套着厚厚的棉服，将自己从头至尾地裹了起来。机器人没有感受冷暖的能力，也难以分辨四季的不同，但人类却对此无比敏感，如今赞赞却因为自己丢失了这项重要的感知，W1Bo—805感到一阵久违的心痛。

可奇怪，自己有心吗?

“盯着我干嘛，狗崽崽。”赞赞拿过仿生皮，吊起漂亮的眼睛看了他一眼。

“好看...肖老师这么好看还不许我看了?”一句话脱口而出，像是早就准备好了似的，没有停顿也没有磕绊，到了嘴边就自己跑了出来。

肖老师?我以前有说过这句话吗?

没有。

W1Bo—805在引擎里飞速查找着，可机器人的记忆从不出错，他脑内的储存芯片也给不了他答案。

“屁咧，油嘴滑舌。”赞赞手上动作顿了顿，好一会儿才吐出一句话。

W1Bo—805张张嘴又接不上话，只好呆呆地转移了视线“赞赞......领子......石油脏。”

“噢......真的，谢谢一博。”赞赞赞许地看了他一眼，倾过身子去吻他。

W1Bo—805知道这是人类表达喜爱的方式，赞赞身上软软的香香的，两瓣红唇也是他尝过最好吃的东西。W1Bo—805喜欢和赞赞接吻，那样会让自己有“活着”的感觉。两人可以吻好久，嫩舌像两条难分难舍的游鱼般紧紧缠绕，W1Bo—805可以尝到赞赞口里酸酸的野果味和或许是从自己嘴里渡过去的些许汽油味。

“好啦，等我先把活干完嘛。”赞赞撒着娇把他扯开，摸着小脸端端正正地坐了回去。

W1Bo—805抚着莫名跳动的心口，像是真的成了一个有血有肉的人类般。

“喜欢......赞赞。”

“我也喜欢一博！”

仿生机器人没有心愿也没有牵挂，W1Bo—805却不一样，他的赞赞赋予了他爱人的能力，同时也赠予了他这些本该才人类独有的感情。

想要永远在一起。

可惜天不遂人愿，同样也不会遂仿生人愿。

W1Bo—805像往常一样出门为赞赞寻找口粮，如今他的状态已经越来越好了，内里的许多小零件都被赞赞整改过，说话不再磕磕碰碰，行动灵敏脑内引擎灵活，加之一身好看的白皙皮肤和英俊的五官，在外十分夺目。

“喂W。”来者是一群来自黑市的Z型仿生机器人，Z型是最新型，也是最接近真正人类的型号。可惜开发过程中总存在或多或少的误差，生产出来的残次品也不少，好比如W1Bo—805眼前的这堆。

“W，哪来的这么好的配件?”眼前一位带着墨镜的Z型嚷嚷道。

W1Bo—805不答，默默地把手中的野兔子捂进了怀里，这可是他好不容易抓到的，赞赞是人类，需要一个朋友。

一群Z型看他不回话，又眼馋他那一身顶配的装备，便作势团团将他围住了。

不管是在人类文明社会时代还是如今的仿生信息社会时代，唯一不会褪色的便是那套“优胜劣汰，适者生存。”

W1Bo—805看着一群乌泱泱压过来的Z型，抱着怀里的野兔子，沉默地抵抗着，脑子里计算着胜算的几率。

没料到分神之际，就被那位带着墨镜的Z型看准空档，狠狠地踹了脚肚子，W1Bo—805感受不到疼痛，怀里的野兔子却被踹出了血，直挺挺地落到了地上蹬着腿，不消一会就不动了。

W1Bo—805长久以来第一次感到愤怒，多亏这些Z型，让他又多了一份人类的情感。

“赞赞喜欢兔子，你们太过分了。”他低低丢下一句话，便不管不顾地往Z型堆里冲过去。可惜高阶的Z型再像人类都只是一堆冷冰冰的铁制物，他们没有恐惧也不会疼痛，只会越战越勇，被抛弃的仿生人们，不是今天变成废铁就是明天，唯有孤注一掷，才能抓住“活”下去的机会。

W1Bo—805被改造过的身体很灵活，却也抵不住Z型们的群攻，虽说是次品，但Z型的处理器明显胜他不止一筹，对W1Bo—805来说这注定是一场无望之战。

尽管用上了全力，他还是被打趴在了地上，不疼，身体却僵直难动。Z型们围了上来，用刀子划开了W1no—805的皮肤，争先恐后地取走了各自需要的零件，甚至还把中枢那段重要的芯片给抠下了。

W1bo—805还是感觉不到疼，机油代替了血缓缓从他身体流出，或许他还是无法成为一名人类。

当Z型们索取够了，三三两两地散开时，W1bo—805的机油已经流得遍地都是了。他摸了摸自己敞开的皮肤和几乎只剩一半的零件，蜷起身艰难地站了起来，努力拖着残缺的身体一点点往家走去，细小的零件从他后背蹦出来和着汽油砸在地上。

花了平时好几倍时间才勉强到家，赞赞开门时被吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地把他拉进了屋，语无伦次地好像也出现了程序错乱。

W1Bo—805对自己有数，本就是强弩之末了，即使是他最骄傲的赞赞，大概也回天乏术了。

“赞赞....你要好好活着，你是人类，是幸运本身，是我的爱......”W1Bo—805虚弱地抓起赞赞的手放在唇边亲吻，恍然间好似看到了赞赞布满泪的脸颊，挣扎着开口“别哭......对不......”

我撑不下去了，对不起赞赞。

赞赞静静地抱着永远睡过去的W1Bo—805，手轻轻抬起来抹了一把脸，却没有怀里人所说的泪。

明明流不出泪，此刻却也以为自己哭了。

“笨蛋。”一句轻轻地叹息，却不知道是在说谁。

呆了片刻，赞赞抱着W1Bo—805费力地站了起来，走回了他那个小小的工作间。W1Bo—805从未踏入过这儿，如若他现在睁开眼大概会被满屋子琳琅满目的工具和呛人的汽油味“吓到”，势要问一句“为什么?”

为什么?

赞赞不是人类，他同W1Bo—805一样是个不折不扣的仿生机器人，早在人类刚灭绝时他就守着W1Bo—805了，足足有100年的光景。

和破破烂烂的W1Bo—805不同，他是个顶配的仿生人，有着最上等的皮肤最好的芯片最完美的零件，甚至还带有人类独有的情感。他似人类又不是人类，他的降生是为了W1Bo—805，他承载的所有情感的倾注对象也是W1Bo—805。

他为了爱他而来，也会为了爱他而离去。

赞赞撩起衣裳，拿过一旁的手术刀，熟练地划过一片红黑的劣质皮肤。所幸他最近为W1Bo—805换皮换的多了，这种次品比自己那仿真皮好划的多，三两下就在胸口划出了一条缝。赞赞伸手在里面摸索着，把自己的零件一点点地卸了下来，着手安回了W1Bo—805身上。

修补是一项大工程，赞赞歪着脑袋磨出了那张中枢段的芯片，这是最后一步了，只要完成一切都会好起来的，一博。

一博。我是肖赞，你的制造者你的主人你的爱人，百年前你为了保护我而陷入沉睡，我救不醒你也等不到你，所以为自己打造了一个仿生体，结果意外的成功，成就了现在这么一个不伦不类的怪物。

怪物想最后给你一个吻可以吗?

别睡了起来吧，以后我不在你身边了，你也不要想起我才好。

我从不是幸运本身，但你若爱我，我便是了。

「清空数据 恢复原始设置ing......」

W1Bo—805在一张手术台上醒来，身体感到一阵前所未有的轻活，似乎身上的所有零件都被换了个遍，自己的配置提升了不止几个level。

怎么回事呢?

隔壁桌子有台老式电脑冒着雪花，W1Bo—805靠近了想寻找答案。

只见电脑上依依稀稀浮现着些稀奇古怪的题目，W1Bo—805辨别着依次回答。

「你在那个年代有吃香菜吗?」

“没有。”吃什么香菜?什么这个年代?

「有粉嗦吗」

“没有。”不吃粉，喝汽油。

「有大蒜配面条吗」

“没有。”看起来不错。

「有爱你的人吗」

“什么?”


End file.
